


Dia dos pais

by PollySPN



Series: Reencontro [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Jensen, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Het, Married Couple
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O primeiro a gente nunca esquece... Tudo que é o primeiro sempre é especial. Sempre. E assim foi o primeiro dia dos pais de Jensen com Briana. Inesquecível.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia dos pais

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA 1:.Tudo que está escrito aqui é ficção. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como as coisas são na verdade.. Isso aqui é fruto da minha imaginação. Não ganho um centavo com isso. Eu só ganho satisfação pessoal e muita diversão. Além de exercitar minha imaginação, claro!
> 
> NOTA 2: Para situar a todos no tempo cronológico da fic, entre o Epílogo e essa timestamp >> Briana foi sequestrada meio que no final de Janeiro, que foi quando ela e Vivian foram para LA para o julgamento de Jensen (era verão no Brasil e Bri estava de férias)..Depois do julgamento e sequestro elas não voltaram mais para o Brasil.. Jensen comprou a fazenda, eles se casaram no início de maio, e essa timestamp se passa em junho (época do dia dos pais nos EUA). Jensen vai começar a filmar em novembro e provavelmente vai durar até depois do aniversário dele... É quando começa o trabalho de pós-produção do filme.. Vivian engravida em julho, nas férias de verão deles, numa viagem que fazem ao Brasil.. No Oscar do ano seguinte, em fevereiro, é onde se passa o epílogo de RCT.. Onde Vivian está grávida de Dylan..

Jensen respirou fundo e soltou o cinto de segurança quando as portas do avião se abriam. Ele estava na primeira classe, mas mesmo assim as pessoas lançavam olhares furtivos a ele. Ainda era uma situação que incomodava e intrigava Jensen depois de todos esses anos. Esses olhares furtivos. Como se as pessoas estivessem com medo dele. Jensen tinha vontade de gritar que ele era igual a todo mundo, que era um ser humano como qualquer outro. Entretanto ele sabia que não era a melhor opção, e ao invés de fazer uma cara feia, aprendeu que sorrir era a melhor arma. E foi o que tentou fazer. Sorrir para as pessoas. Ele recebeu sorrisos de volta e sentiu algumas pessoas relaxarem em torno dele. Por sorte era muito tarde, as pessoas estavam cansadas e ninguém o pediu uma foto, autógrafo ou puxou conversa.

O voo de Los Angeles para Dallas tinha sido cansativo, longo e turbulento. Tempestades de verão fazem isso. Ele estava cansado, com sono e louco para chegar à sua casa. Ele sabia que teria alguns quilômetros ainda a fazer de carro, mas não via a hora de chegar em casa e ver Vivian e Briana. Seria uma surpresa para suas garotas e ele sorriu amplamente ao pensar nisso. Jensen ia usar um serviço de táxi para levá-lo até sua casa, porque não iria arriscar dirigir estando tão cansado, afinal Vivian só o esperava amanhã por volta da hora do almoço. O loiro suspirou enquanto seguia em direção à área de bagagens da primeira classe. Ele estava fora de casa havia uma semana, acertando os últimos detalhes para o longa que começaria a filmar no outono. Era um filme com o qual estava muito animado, bastante ansioso até, porque era realmente um papel muito interessante e que exigiria dele um tremendo esforço. Além de muito tempo fora de casa. Essa era a pior parte. Ficar longe de Vivian e Briana enquanto filmava. Mas foi algo que ele e Vivian conversaram bastante, e ela não permitiu que ele recusasse o papel. Um papel que o fazia ficar animado como há muito tempo não ficava. E houve promessas à sua filha de visitas aos sets, viagens para casa e muito uso da internet. Jensen não queria ficar longe de Briana ou Vivian, mas sabia que não podia recusar esse papel, porque sua veia artística formigava por ele. Por sorte tinha uma esposa incrível, e que o apoiava incondicionalmente. Ele amava Vivian cada dia mais.

Claro que seu retorno também era porque no dia seguinte era dia dos pais. O primeiro que ele teria junto com sua pequena princesa e a mãe dela. O primeiro dia dos pais de sua vida como pai. Até o ano passado ele tinha comemorado o dia dos pais apenas como filho, nunca como um pai. Essa seria a primeira vez e nada no mundo o faria ficar longe da sua Bri. Nada. Imagens de quando ela fora sequestrada começaram a invadir sua mente, e com isso o medo de perdê-la, a angústia de não saber onde e como ela estava, com quem ela estava, o pavor de que alguém houvesse machucado sua menina de um jeito irreparável vieram de forma intensa. Jensen fechou os olhos e, como sempre, afastou rapidamente esses sentimentos. Isso tudo ficara lá atrás, ficara enterrado no passado e ficaria lá. Esse tipo de coisa nunca mais iria acontecer com eles, não se ele pudesse evitar, mantendo Angela longe da vida deles para sempre.

Jensen buscou pensar em coisas alegres, como o seu casamento, os poucos dias de lua de mel em Florença e nos Alpes Italianos. Foram momentos maravilhosos e que aconteceram havia apenas pouco mais de um mês. Esses pensamentos felizes substituíram os pensamentos sombrios e ele novamente sentiu a onda de ansiedade para chegar logo em casa. Ele sabia que Briana estaria dormindo, mas ao menos estaria em casa quando ela acordasse. E Vivian certamente não se importaria de ser acordada no meio da noite. Com sua bagagem nas mãos, ele foi em direção ao serviço de táxi. Agradeceu a quem quer que fosse por não encontrar nenhum paparazzo, apenas dois fãs que pediram fotos com ele. Depois disso entrou no táxi e seguiu rumo à sua fazenda.

Ele devia ter dormido no caminho, porque despertou com a voz do motorista dizendo que haviam chegado, enquanto descia do carro e se dirigia ao porta-malas para retirar a bagagem. Jensen piscou, limpou a garganta, saiu do carro e pagou o motorista, agradecido. Fechou os olhos, deixando a relativa quietude da fazenda o envolver. Era uma linda noite de verão, com o céu estrelado e uma brisa morna. Abriu os olhos e notou a luz acesa num dos cômodos da casa. Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e rodeou a entrada principal, dirigindo-se para a porta lateral. _“Você não pode se desligar, não é, Vivian Ackles? Por que diabos ela insiste em permanecer à noite, acordada, escrevendo toneladas de páginas?”_ , Jensen pensava sorrindo ao se lembrar dos hábitos noturnos de sua esposa. Quando ele estava em casa, Vivian parecia dormir melhor. Isso ainda era algo que incomodava Jensen. A insônia de Vivian. Ele fazia o que podia para ajudá-la a dormir bem e ultimamente as coisas tinham melhorado consideravelmente, mas ela ainda tinha seus momentos de briga com Morfeu.

Assim que entrou em casa, imediatamente a sensação de conforto, paz e tranquilidade o recebeu. Ele sorriu ao tirar os sapatos e observar os cadernos de pintura de Briana ainda sobre o balcão da cozinha, canecas com restos de chocolate e tigelas de sorvete junto com papeis picotados sobre a mesa. Jensen notou que a casa cheirava a chocolate e que havia louça suja na pia. Briana deve ter feito Nana preparar algo antes de dormir e Vivian não deixou a pobre mulher ficar acordada limpando a bagunça de sua filha. Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar de Nana, enquanto tirava a jaqueta. A amável senhora estava aprendendo inglês, mas ainda era algo que ela se atrapalhava. Por sorte alguns empregados da fazenda falavam espanhol e isso de alguma forma a ajudava a se comunicar. Jensen desenvolveu profundo respeito e carinho por Nana. Por tudo que ela fez por Vivian quando os pais dela morreram e por tudo que ela fez por Vivian, Lucca e Briana quando ele estava ausente da vida deles. Nana adorava Briana, fazia todas as vontades da menina e isso provocava até certo ciúme em Donna. Era divertido ver as duas mulheres disputarem o amor de uma criança.

Jensen jogou sua jaqueta em cima do encosto de uma das cadeiras e desistiu de ir até a geladeira pegar algo para comer. A saudade que ele estava de seus tesouros era muito maior que sua fome. Subiu os degraus da escada de dois em dois e alcançou o quarto de Briana.

Abriu lentamente a porta e sorriu ao ver a filha totalmente relaxada na cama. Ela dormia profundamente e tinha chutado todas as cobertas para longe, mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado. O quarto de Briana era exatamente o que toda criança sonhava. Mackenzie tinha ajudado Bri na decoração e podia-se dizer que o quarto era uma miniatura de vários contos da Disney. Briana usava um pijama leve de verão, com tema de cavalos, outro presente de Alan, e tinha uma boneca Monster High a seu lado, que certamente Briana já tinha dito o nome a Jensen, mas nem por um milhão de dólares ele conseguiria se lembrar. Ele ficou um momento admirando o semblante tranquilo de sua filha e outra vez aquele amor avassalador encheu seu peito e quase o fez sufocar. Ele se abaixou e beijou sua testa, demorando um pouco, querendo sentir todo o cheiro que emanava de sua princesa. Quando se afastou, ajeitou os cabelos dela, sussurrando baixinho no escuro “ _Eu te amo, minha doce Bri_ ”. A garotinha se mexeu, mas não despertou e Jensen puxou a colcha fina e a cobriu, mesmo sabendo que não iria durar muito. Com um último olhar, deixou o quarto de sua filha e foi em direção ao seu próprio quarto.

Após abrir a porta lentamente, Jensen descobriu por que sua esposa não tinha ainda vindo ver quem estava na casa. Ela dormia profundamente, recostada em almofadas no grande e confortável sofá que eles tinham no quarto. Vivian tinha um livro caído no chão, ao lado do sofá, os óculos de leitura ainda no rosto e vestia apenas um pequeno pijama azul claro, de tecido leve. Nada extravagante, apenas confortável, como tudo que ela usava. Jensen adorava esse lado despojado de sua esposa. Era uma característica marcante em Vivian. Ninguém jamais a veria usando maquiagem pesada e roupas ostensivas em qualquer lugar que fosse. Era mais certo vê-la de shorts, regatas e chinelos num mercado de esquina do que empoada num vestido de verão de grife zanzando por lojas de marcas chiques e caras ou em festas de caridade arranjada. Ele se aproximou do sofá com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto, pegou o livro do chão e se inclinou para beijá-la no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a tirar os óculos dela. Vivian abriu os olhos lentamente, num primeiro momento um pouco confusa, e depois sorrindo carinhosamente quando percebeu quem estava ali.

\- Você está aqui mesmo ou estou ainda sonhando? – ela disse tocando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos e os olhos brilhando de afeição.

\- Estou aqui mesmo, Viv – Jensen disse, beijando a palma da mão dela. Ele a ajudou a se sentar e eles se abraçaram. Vivian se acomodando no pescoço de Jensen e beijando suavemente a pele áspera com barba a fazer, e Jensen se inclinando e afundando o nariz nos cabelos macios e cheirosos de sua esposa. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos.

\- Bri vai ficar extasiada que você veio mais cedo – Vivian falou contra a pele de Jensen – Ela estava impossível hoje. Quase levou Nana à loucura.

\- Eu já fui ao quarto dela. – Jensen finalmente se afastou e a olhou nos olhos – Eu não podia ficar em Los Angeles, sabendo que dia é amanhã. Ou hoje, sei lá.

Vivian sorriu amplamente e se inclinou para beijar seu marido de forma intensa e apaixonada. Jensen abriu os lábios e deixou que a língua morna e macia de sua esposa o levasse a aquele lugar mágico, onde apenas a sensação daqueles lábios e daquela língua poderia ser percebida. Jensen gemeu quando sentiu os dedos de Vivian tocar sua pele por baixo da camiseta e avidamente enfiou a mão por baixo da fina blusa do pijama, pegando firmemente um dos seios de Vivian na mão. Ela quebrou o beijo e o olhou nos olhos, se mexendo e indo em direção a seu marido:

\- Eu fico feliz com a sua decisão, Sr. Ackles – Vivian se acomodou no colo de Jensen e voltou a se aproximar dos lábios dele, movendo-se provocantemente – Eu estava tendo sonhos com certo homem de olhos verdes penetrantes e que tem a boca mais eficiente do planeta. Acho que isso me deixou além de inquieta – Vivian sorriu ao ver Jensen fechar os olhos e soltar um gemido baixo - Agora que tal você fazer algo a respeito?

\- Jesus, se a cada vez que eu viajar e resolver voltar mais cedo eu tiver uma recepção dessas, não reclame se eu começar a pegar muitos aviões – Jensen respondeu num sussurro, beijando Vivian impiedosamente, ao mesmo tempo que a carregava para a cama.

Eles fizeram amor de forma quase selvagem, como se não pudessem se desgrudar um do outro, como se cada toque fosse uma urgência de conexão, de se ter a certeza de que pertenciam um ao outro. Quando toda aquela urgência e selvageria acalmaram, Jensen e Vivian estavam deitados nus, abraçados, pernas e braços entrelaçados e trocavam beijos suaves e gentis. Vivian tinha a cabeça descansando no peito de Jensen, fazia traços aleatórios com a ponta dos dedos na barriga dele, por cima da cicatriz da cirurgia, e ele a abraçava pela cintura, firme, mantendo-a junto de si e com a outra mão acariciava o braço dela. Vivian disse numa voz sonolenta:

\- Correu tudo bem na reunião?

\- Sim. Algumas coisas foram difíceis de chegar num acordo, mas tudo ficou bem no final – Jensen beijou o topo da cabeça de Vivian e disse, sério – Você realmente está bem com isso? As filmagens vão levar meses, Briana vai começar a escola depois do verão, você ainda tem assuntos pendentes no Brasil, vai ficar aqui a maior parte do tempo sozinha, e claro que eu também, ent...

\- É melhor estar mesmo sozinho, Sr. Ackles – Vivian disse dando um leve tapa no peito dele – Minha paciência tem limites, sabe? E claro que eu posso muito bem pegar você no pulo, sabia? Sou muito boa em surpresas...

\- Oh, Deus! Arrumei uma mulher-ninja – Jensen sorria e voltava a abraçá-la junto de si – Mas sério, Viv, se você não estiver bem com isso, eu adio o filme. Afinal sou o produtor também e maior investidor. Podemos reorganizar as coisas. Basta me dizer.

\- Jensen, por favor! Deixa de ser ridículo! – Vivian se ergueu um pouco e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Jensen – Você vai lá e faça esse filme. Faça com que eu tenha orgulho do meu marido talentoso. Mostre o quanto você é um ator dedicado e será um produtor de sucesso. Você ama isso, Jensen, e eu nunca vou ficar no seu caminho. Briana vai entender. Não é como se você fosse embora pra sempre. Ela vai estar envolvida com todas as novidades e existem coisas chamadas avião e skype. Não se preocupe. Eu quero ver você brilhar e arrasar nesse papel, você tá me ouvindo?

Jensen a olhou profundamente, ficou em silêncio e tentou mostrar nos seus olhos todo o amor que sentia por aquela mulher. Ele apenas acenou concordando, puxou Vivian pelo pescoço, aproximando-a do seu rosto e disse, profundamente:

\- Eu te amo. Amo muito mais do que você possa sequer imaginar, Viv – ele a beijou carinhosamente e quando a soltou completou – Obrigado por isso. Por ser tão compreensiva.

\- Eu tento, e quer saber? Acho melhor nos vestirmos, porque assim que o dia clarear, certa pessoa vai invadir o quarto e você sabe o que acontece, certo? – Vivian deu outro leve beijo em Jensen, levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro, sendo seguida imediatamente pelo seu marido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Briana, não! Seu pai precisa descansar! Ele chegou no meio da noite, exausto. Deixe-o dormir um pouco mais – Vivian disse exasperada, pela centésima vez.

\- Mas eu aposto que ele vai ficar feliz em me ver, mamãe! – Briana disse, com uma carranca – Eu estou com saudade dele! Isso não é justo! Você já ficou com ele, dormiu com ele e eu estou aqui, sem fazer nada – ela finalizou, cruzando os braços no peito.

Vivian olhou para a filha e de repente toda exasperação evaporou e ela se segurou para não rir. Briana, nesse exato momento, com olhos brilhando de raiva e com braços cruzados, era uma miniatura de Jensen quando ele estava irritado. Vivian suspirou e se rendeu. Desde o momento que Briana desceu e encontrou as coisas de Jensen na cozinha, ela tinha começado a importunar Vivian para subir as escadas e acordar Jensen. Vivian tinha visto ontem as linhas de profundo cansaço no rosto de seu marido, as rugas de preocupação e as olheiras. Ela decidiu que iria deixá-lo dormir bastante, iria tentar deixar Briana longe do quarto, porque uma vez que a menina visse Jensen, não desgrudaria dele. Mas isso se provou uma tarefa difícil e nem mesmo a permissão de deixá-la cavalgar mais cedo a demoveu da ideia de acordar o pai. Com muito custo, Pete conseguiu distraí-la um pouco levando-a para ajudá-lo a escovar Samson, o cavalo que Alan tinha dado a Briana como presente.

E agora aqui estava Briana, exigindo ver Jensen. Vivian se rendeu, não iria mais conseguir segurar a menina e não era justo também. Nem com Bri e nem com Jensen. Eles sentiram falta um do outro e Vivian tinha certeza que Jensen não se importaria de ser acordado por Briana. Vivian então disse:

\- Ok, vamos fazer um acordo – diante de outra carranca, Vivian sorriu – Não precisa fazer cara feia, Bri. Eu só vou sugerir que primeiro façamos um café da manhã para seu pai e então vamos acordá-lo. Que tal? Hoje é dia dos pais, eu acho que ele ficará feliz com um café feito por você.

\- Obaaaaaa!! Combinado! Vou pedir Nana para me ajudar com as panquecas que Daddy gosta, porque vovó Donna ensinou a Nana e ela prometeu me deixar ajudar a fazê-las e também vou levar um enorme pedaço do bolo de chocolate que fizemos ontem à noite. A calda ficou deliciosa, Nana me deixou comer um bocado – Briana já pulava animada, falando sem parar – Claro que eu vou também fazer algo para você mamãe, afinal você não gosta de chocolate, como eu e Daddy. Você é estranha, mamãe. Como você não gosta de chocolate?

\- Estranha, eu? Como assim, sua pestinha?? – Vivian ameaçou agarrar Briana e a menina saiu correndo em direção à cozinha, gritando alegremente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen piscou lentamente, um tanto confuso. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em seu quarto. Voltou a suspirar e se afundar no colchão. Esticou o braço e não achou ninguém ao seu lado. Vivian já tinha se levantado. Virou-se e pegou o celular. O relógio marcava 10h20 da manhã. Ele se espreguiçou e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Eles haviam tomado um longo e demorado banho e tinham feito amor novamente no chuveiro. Depois daquilo, mal se lembrava de como chegou até a cama. E ali estava ele, completamente relaxado e muito, mas muito ansioso para ver sua adorável Bri. Jensen rolou mais uma vez na cama e puxou o travesseiro de Vivian para abraçá-lo e sentir ainda o perfume de sua esposa nele. Foi quando a porta se abriu e alguém entrou correndo e pulou em cima dele. Jensen se virou desajeitadamente, com uma Briana grudada nele enquanto tentava se sentar.

\- Foi o máximo que consegui segurá-la, Jens – Vivian disse sorrindo, caminhando em direção à cama e carregando uma bandeja – Ela estava deixando Nana, Pete e eu loucos. – Vivian falou, referindo-se ao empregado deles, que cuidava dos cavalos.

\- Daddy, eu só estava com saudade de você! – Briana disse baixinho, abraçando-o.

\- Eu sei, minha princesa. Eu também estava morrendo de saudade – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha dela, enquanto sentia pequenos braços rodearem seu pescoço. Ele virou a cabeça e recebeu um beijo nos lábios de Vivian, que cuidadosamente colocou a bandeja na cama – E o que temos aqui, hein? Duas mulheres lindas e uma bandeja de café da manhã, tudo isso na minha cama?

\- Siiiiim!! Eu quem fiz – e diante da cara que Vivian fez, ela corrigiu – Nana e mamãe me ajudaram a fazer. Eu derrubei suco na primeira bandeja, então mamãe teve que voltar pra cozinha, limpar tudo e dessa vez eu deixei ela trazer. Mas a ideia foi minha, Daddy! Você gostou?

\- Se eu gostei? Eu adorei, meu anjo! – Jensen sorria e colocava Briana sentada perto dele e puxava Vivian para se sentar ao seu lado na cama – E aqui tem tudo que eu gosto. E claro, o que você gosta – Jensen sorriu de novo, bagunçando levemente o cabelo de Bri – E também o que Viv gosta. Então temos um verdadeiro café da manhã em família. Como não amar vocês duas, hein? – Jensen se virou, beijou Vivian e sentiu Briana se empoleirar no seu colo de novo. – Vamos comer!! Estou faminto.

Os três comeram alegremente na cama, não se importando com a bagunça que estava sendo feita, com as migalhas derramadas, os pingos de chocolate e as gotas de suco e café. Eles riam, conversavam, provocavam um ao outro e com isso o tempo foi passando sem que nenhum deles quisesse quebrar o momento. Quando a bandeja estava vazia, Vivian estava recolhendo os restos e tentando limpar um pouco a bagunça, Briana se esticou e cochichou algo no ouvido da mãe, que acenou concordando e sorrindo. Briana se virou para Jensen e disse, toda sorridente:

\- Eu já volto. Vou pegar uma coisa no meu quarto – deu um beijo no rosto do pai e saiu correndo.

\- O que foi isso? Alguma boneca nova que eu terei que ajudar a escolher o nome? – Jensen perguntou, ajudando Vivian a recolher as coisas e se levantando para colocar a bandeja sobre o balcão que havia no quarto.

\- Não, nenhuma ‘filha’ nova – Vivian sorriu, enquanto se levantava também e abraçava Jensen por trás, sentindo a pele quente dele sob as mãos. – Fique tranquilo. É só um presente.

\- Presente? – Jensen se virou, encarando o rosto de Vivian e a abraçando – Pra mim?

\- Sim – Vivian disse, sorrindo – Pra você. Afinal você é o pai dela.

Jensen sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Vivian. Eles ficaram se beijando até que a porta se abriu de novo e Briana entrou no quarto carregando uma caixa de presente, quadrada de cor prata com um laço azul. Ela sorria abertamente e correu em direção à cama, para onde Jensen e Vivian também se dirigiram.

\- Vem cá, Daddy. Senta aqui – Briana deu um tapinha no colchão e esperou Jensen se sentar, se recostando na cabeceira. Briana ficou no meio, Jensen e Vivian de cada lado dela – Isso é um presente para você. Mamãe e eu fizemos. Eu acho que você vai gostar.

Jensen pegou a caixa e começou a desfazer o laço. Vivian ficou abraçada a Briana esperando Jensen abrir e ver o conteúdo. Quando ele pegou o que estava dentro da caixa, franziu o cenho e perguntou a Vivian:

\- Um álbum? Isso é um álbum de fotos? – Jensen olhava o objeto e o revirava para olhar curiosamente.

\- Não, daddy, não é só um álbum de fotos, seu bobo. É um scrapbook – Briana disse, como se Jensen fosse um ser estúpido. Ela então se moveu em direção a ele, colocou o álbum no colo dele e começou a dizer, animada – Mamãe e eu fizemos para você. Ela disse que você merecia saber toda a história minha e de Lucca. Que um pai gosta de saber tudo sobre seus filhos. É o melhor presente. Isso é o que mamãe diz, e eu concordo com ela!

Jensen tocou o presente quase que com medo, com uma reverência evidente. Traçou os dedos pela capa que era de um papel xadrez, em vários tons de verde e bege. No centro estava escrito “ _ **To Dad, From Bri and Lucca**_ ” (Para o papai, de Bri e Lucca). Jensen passou o dedo em cima do nome de Lucca e sentiu um aperto no peito. O mesmo aperto dolorido que sentia toda vez que pensava no filho, que nunca chegou a conhecer. Em seguida, tocou o nome de Briana, sorriu e se inclinou para beijar o topo da cabeça de sua filha. Ele voltou a atenção para o scrapbook e começou a folheá-lo. Na primeira folha, havia uma foto de Briana recém-nascida e a de Lucca, que Vivian tinha mostrado a ele no Brasil. Embaixo da foto estava escrito em uma caligrafia infantil: “Esse livro é uma pequena parte da história de Bri e Lucca. E esse presente vai para o melhor pai do planeta. O nome dele é Jensen Ross Ackles”. Jensen engoliu em seco, quase se engasgando com o nó na garganta, quando sentiu Briana se aconchegar junto a ele, e Vivian se apoiar no ombro dele. Ele se virou e a beijou nos cabelos.

Jensen começou a folhear e percebeu que no começo havia apenas fotos de Briana como um pequeno e enrugado bebê. Primeiro banho, primeira roupa trocada por Julian, Vivian amamentando Briana, Nana segurando Briana, Briana indo ao primeiro passeio com seus tios Nick e Julian. Havia também muitas coisas escritas e Jensen leu cada uma delas. Nas que se referiam a Briana, ele sorria amplamente. Nas que se referiam a Lucca, ele sorria de um jeito triste, mas não com menos amor. Vivian escreveu tudo para ele. Escreveu a doença de Lucca, os dias no hospital, o modo que ela lidou com Briana nesse tempo. Narrou a morte de Lucca e nessa hora, Jensen sentiu dedos infantis limpar suas lágrimas e limpando as de Vivian em seguida, enquanto ouvia _“Ele está bem Daddy. Ele ama você. Assim como eu te amo_ ”. E nesse momento Jensen apenas fechou os olhos e tentou se controlar. Vivian o abraçou um pouco mais forte e ele continuou vendo o que estava no álbum. Acabaram-se as imagens e relatos sobre Lucca, e vieram somente fotos e relatos em abundância sobre Briana. Tudo que ela fez de importante durante esses oito anos que Jensen não conviveu com ela. Ele lia e via tudo, ria abertamente e algumas vezes limpava uma lágrima de tristeza por não ter participado daquele momento. Ao final do scrapbook havia outra mensagem que dizia: “Esse foi o primeiro, Daddy. Eu quero ter mais livros como esse. E agora eu quero você em todos. Beijos, Bri”. Jensen fechou o álbum e trouxe Briana para junto de si com um braço e com o outro, Vivian. Ele abraçou fortemente as duas e disse, emocionado:

\- Muito obrigado, meus amores. Muito obrigado. Esse foi o melhor presente que eu ganhei em toda minha vida. – Ele se afastou um pouco e disse sorrindo para as duas – Eu tenho duas mulheres maravilhosas junto comigo. E eu amo cada uma delas com tudo que eu tenho e sou – ele se abaixou e beijou Briana demoradamente na bochecha e em seguida deu um longo e apaixonado beijo em Vivian.

\- Ok, agora chega de tanto beijo. Vocês se beijam mais que tio Ju e tio Nick. Credo! – Briana se desvencilhou dos braços de Jensen ao mesmo tempo em que ficava de pé na cama e começava a pular – Daddy, eu tenho outra surpresa pra você. Acho que você vai gostar também! E depois nós vamos para casa do vovô Alan e da vovó Donna. Vamos encontrar toda a família lá. Tio Josh, Tia Nat, Tia Mack, Jordan. Vovó me disse que fez um monte de biscoitos e cupcakes e Jordan me disse que tem um jogo novo pra me mostrar e que ele vai ganhar de mim. Eu disse a ele que nem você ganha de mim, Daddy.

\- Uau, outra surpresa? O meu dia vai ser cheio de surpresa? Por que? – Jensen ainda estava abraçado a Vivian e sorria ao ver sua filha pulando alegremente.

\- Porque hoje é seu dia, bobão! – Briana disse, dando outro pulo e caindo sentada – Hoje é o dia dos pais!

\- Oh, é mesmo? – Jensen fingiu surpresa e pegou sua filha pelo pé e a puxou em direção a ele – Então eu mereço também receber um monte de beijo, de abraço e também tenho o direito de fazer cócegas em todo mundo. – Jensen segurou Briana, que se contorcia, e começou a fazer cócegas na menina. Vivian se afastou e foi em direção à cômoda pegar a bandeja com restos do café da manhã.

\- Vocês dois sosseguem! Jens, pare com isso! Ela vai acabar deixando alguém surdo com esses gritos – Vivian falou por cima dos gritos alegres de Briana, enquanto Jensen a beijava no pescoço, onde ela tinha mais cócegas – Briana! Pare de berrar, as pessoas na casa vão pensar que seu pai está te matando – as palavras de Vivian foram em vão, e eles só pararam quando ela voltou da cozinha e falou seriamente com eles, que estavam envolvidos em uma guerra de travesseiros. Era engraçado ver um homem do tamanho de Jensen, de pé em cima da cama, lutando com uma menina que tinha menos da metade do tamanho dele. Vivian sorriu, suspirou e colocou autoridade na voz.

\- Briana, vá tomar seu banho e se arrumar, se você quiser mostrar a outra surpresa para seu pai. Caso contrário não dará tempo, temos que sair mais tarde, você sabe disso – Vivian falou, esperando Briana descer da cama e vendo Jensen se sentar, um pouco ofegante – e você, Jensen Ackles, deixa de fazer bagunça na cama e vá logo se arrumar. É melhor vestir jeans e camisa bem velhos e botas.

\- Sério? Aonde nós vamos? – Jensen perguntou, já saindo da cama e se alongando um pouco.

\- ‘Nós’ não vamos a lugar nenhum – Vivian disse, beijando-o rapidamente nas costas enquanto passava por ele – Você e Briana vão. Eu vou ficar aqui esperando.

\- Por quê? O que está havendo? – Jensen perguntou intrigado.

\- Não está havendo nada. É que hoje é o seu primeiro dia dos pais com ela, eu quero que seja apenas você e ela, ok? Acho que será importante ter um momento só entre vocês. Apenas isso – Vivian assegurou, abraçando seu marido.

Jensen olhou novamente para sua esposa, procurando algum sinal de problema, mas a única coisa que viu lá foi tranquilidade e expectativa.

\- Ok, eu aceito. Vamos ver o que é isso – Jensen a beijou rapidamente nos lábios – Deixe-me ficar pronto, caso contrário eu receberei um sermão sobre minha falta de pontualidade para compromissos familiares – ele riu e foi em direção ao banheiro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vivian ficou de pé, perto dos estábulos observando seu marido e sua filha cavalgarem para o outro lado da fazenda. Briana montada no seu cavalo branco e Jensen no seu garanhão castanho. Era um contraste no mínimo interessante, ele tão alto ao lado de uma criança. Os risos deles foram sumindo, levados pelo vento e Vivian suspirou, ainda olhando a imagem desaparecer lentamente. Ela se abraçou e sorriu. Foi quando ouviu:

\- A senhorita Briana é um encanto de menina, Srª Ackles – Pete falou com um sotaque arrastado.

\- Obrigada Pete, eu sei – Vivian sorriu para o homem – É que ela é ainda tão pequena para ficar em cima dessas coisas. E até outro dia não tinha muita prática. Eu só me preocupo.

\- Ela está com o pai, senhora. Ele morreria antes de deixar algo acontecer a ela – o homem disse, confiante.

\- Eu também sei disso, Pete. – Vivian sorriu de novo e começou a ir em direção à casa, onde faria algumas tarefas até Briana e Jensen voltarem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- _Daddy_ , vamos parar ali! Eu quero sentar debaixo daquela árvore. Samson está com sede e precisa descansar – Briana disse, já se dirigindo para o grande carvalho, que ficava próximo ao lago.

Jensen apenas acompanhou a filha com o olhar. Nem parecia que Briana tinha começado a cavalgar havia tão pouco tempo. Ela tinha uma postura natural em cima do cavalo, acompanhava fluidamente os movimentos do animal e com isso a cavalgada se tornava quase que como uma dança ensaiada. Jensen sentiu um orgulho enorme de sua pequena Bri, porque ela nitidamente havia puxado dele esse dom. Cavalgar e tocar violão eram as duas coisas que Jensen mais gostava de fazer, depois de atuar. Se sua pequena Bri também apresentasse interesse em música, ele certamente iria explodir de emoção. “ _Menos Ackles, deixa de ser exagerado. Ela só tem oito anos. Nessa idade eles gostam de tudo._ ” Jensen falava consigo mesmo, enquanto via Briana parar o cavalo e olhar pra ele, impaciente. _“E é melhor eu me apressar, porque ela claramente está impaciente e pode querer descer sozinha”_. Jensen cutucou Tiger, seu cavalo, e foi rápido em direção a Briana.

Jensen desceu rapidamente de Tiger e foi ajudar a menina a desmontar. Foi quando ela se inclinou um pouco e tirou algo da pequena bolsa que estava acoplada à sela. Briana atirou os braços para Jensen e saiu rapidamente da sela.

\- Leve Samson para beber um pouco de água, Bri, enquanto eu pego a toalha e estico debaixo da árvore com nosso lanche – Jensen disse, indo em direção a Tiger, então pegou as coisas que estavam no seu cavalo e o enviou direto ao lago, para se refrescar também, sem deixar de vigiar o que Briana estava fazendo.

Enquanto ele arrumava o local improvisado para o pequeno piquenique deles, Briana começou a tirar a roupa. Virou-se para ele e disse, animada:

\- _Daddy_ , vem nadar comigo! Pete me disse que aqui é bom pra nadar. Mas mamãe me fez jurar só entrar com um adulto. – Briana dizia, já vestida apenas com o biquíni – Vem, _Daddy!_

\- Me dê um minuto, meu amor. Já estou indo. – Jensen terminou de arrumar o lanche e começou a tirar seus próprios jeans, botas e camisa. Ainda bem que havia colocado shorts por baixo da roupa. Parecia que estava adivinhando que isso poderia acontecer.

Ele entrou no lago com Briana e eles ficaram horas por lá, nadando e fazendo todos os tipos de brincadeira. Quando a menina parecia estar cansada, pediu que Jensen a pegasse no colo e eles saíram da água. Briana disse que estava com fome e Jensen a levou para o local onde tinha colocado o lanche. Eles comeram em surpreendente silêncio. E quando Briana terminou, levantou-se abruptamente e foi em direção às roupas dela. Jensen a observou, intrigado.

Quando ela retornou, tinha algo na mão. Um papel. Ela ficou subitamente séria e disse, com uma voz incerta:

\- Posso sentar no seu colo, _daddy_? – aquele pedido confundiu e deixou Jensen apreensivo. Briana nunca tinha sido tão tímida e insegura assim perto dele.

\- Claro, Bri! Claro que pode! – Jensen se acomodou recostado na árvore e abriu os braços. Briana imediatamente se jogou neles – Você não precisa nunca me pedir isso de novo, ok? Meu colo e meu coração são todos seus, meu amor.

Briana se aconchegou nos braços de Jensen e ficou lá, quieta e em silêncio. Jensen franziu a testa, preocupado, e se perguntou se Briana estava com algum problema. Se ainda eram resquícios do sequestro. A psicóloga que a acompanhou por algumas semanas após aquele maldito acontecimento disse que o estresse pós-traumático poderia aparecer meses, até anos depois. Jensen suspirou fundo e a abraçou mais forte. Ele beijou os cabelos úmidos de sua filha e a viu respirar fundo. O coração dele apertou e ele estava prestes a falar algo quando Briana pediu:

\- Canta uma música pra mim, _daddy_? Qualquer uma que você quiser.

Jensen pensou por um momento e começou a cantar.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
_When it's cold outside_  
_I've got the month of May_  
_I guess you'll say_  
_What can make me feel this way_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_  
_Talking about my girl (my girl)_

_I've got so much honey_  
_The bees envy me_  
_I've got a sweeter song_  
_Than the birds in the trees_

_Well I guess you'll say_  
_What can make me feel this way_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_  
_Talking about my girl (my girl)_

 

E durante os “ _Oooh, Hooo... Hey, hey, hey_ ” da música, Jensen abraçou mais forte Briana e começou a se balançar com ela no colo. Ele pôde sentir que a menina enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele e fez um barulho como se estivesse mesmo rindo alto. Ele então continuou, dessa vez se balançando um pouco mais forte e aumentando levemente o ritmo da música e cantando mais alto, chegando a soar um tanto fora de ritmo. Ele só queria ver sua menina rindo de novo.

 

_I don't need no money fortune or fame_  
_I've got all the riches baby_  
_One man can claim_

_Well, I guess you'll say_  
_What can make me feel this way_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_  
_Talking about my girl (my girl)_

_Talking about my girl_  
_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
_With my girl_  
_I've even got the month of may_  
_With my girl_

 

Chegando ao final da música, Jensen começou a imitar os sons de instrumentos, totalmente descoordenado, e Briana soltou uma risada profunda e voltou a se aconchegar nele. Jensen parou de cantar e falou:

\- My girl. Você sempre será minha garota, meu mais precioso tesouro, Bri. – Jensen a beijou no rosto, olhou seus traços infantis sérios e olhos verdes um tanto mais escuros e perguntou baixinho - O que há, meu amor? Algo está te chateando? Você quer conversar comigo?

Briana o olhou, mais séria ainda, e Jensen pensou que nunca vira aquela expressão tão compenetrada nos traços de sua filha. Ele não sabia se fica apreensivo, preocupado ou orgulhoso por ver que sua menina já sabia analisar de um modo tão dela seus sentimentos. Ela inclinou a cabeça e disse, com a voz suave:

\- Eu sempre quis ter um pai. Sempre pedi um para minha mãe, mas ela nunca me dizia nada sobre isso. Só me mandava esquecer o assunto, que eu tinha Tio Ju e Tio Nick – Briana disse, franzindo a boca. Jensen deixou que ela falasse – Eu amo tio Ju e tio Nick, mas eles são só meus tios. Eu queria um pai, como todas as minhas colegas tinham. Eu não podia nem dizer se meu pai estava vivo ou morto, porque mamãe nunca me falava nada. Nada.

\- Bri, querida, sua mãe tinha os motivos dela, meu amor. Não fique com raiva dela por isso. Ela te ama, baby – Jensen não sabia mais o que dizer.

\- Eu sei, daddy, eu sei. Mas eu queria um pai mesmo assim. Queria poder mostrar pra ele minhas coisas, conversar com ele sobre muitas coisas. Eu queria poder levar meu pai na escola e mostrar que eu não era a menina que não tinha pai, só mãe e dois tios gays. – Briana continuou e Jensen ficou pensativo – Eu queria poder comemorar o dia dos pais com meu pai e não fingir que esse dia não existia.

Jensen não aguentou mais e puxou sua menina para perto dele, abraçando-a forte e não sabendo realmente o que pensar daquilo. Eles ficaram em silêncio e foi Briana de novo quem falou:

\- No dia que eu vi você no lago pela primeira vez, eu pedi ao Papai do Céu que, se eu tivesse um pai, ele fosse igual a você. Muitas noites, em minhas orações, eu pedia a Lucca para me ajudar a achar nosso pai. – Briana falava tão baixinho que Jensen mal podia ouvi-la – Quando eu descobri que você era meu pai de verdade, meu e de Lucca, eu rezei e disse ‘obrigada’ ao Papai do Céu. Naquela noite, eu sonhei com Lucca. Não com o bebê, mas com um menino do meu tamanho e que brincou comigo o tempo todo. Eu sei que era Lucca, daddy. Eu sei.

Jensen perdeu de vez as palavras. Ele tinha um nó na garganta e tinha certeza que se falasse algo, iria cair no choro diante de sua filha de oito anos. Era algo que definitivamente não achava ser o certo. Pela primeira vez, ele e Bri estavam tendo uma conversa sobre isso e como a ausência dele a afetou e afeta. Jensen permaneceu em silêncio e deixou a garotinha falar.

\- Lucca me disse para cuidar de você e de mamãe. Que ele nos amava. – Briana ergueu a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos de Jensen, sorrindo – Ele era lindo, daddy e se parecia com você. Não tinha os cabelos escuros como os meus, eram claros como os seus, e ele era cheio de sardas também. – Jensen devolveu o sorriso da melhor forma que pôde e Briana continuou – Depois disso eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais ia me afastar de você. Nunca mais. Porque você é o melhor pai que eu e Lucca poderíamos pedir. Eu te amo.

\- Oh, minha Bri, minha linda Bri. Você não tem noção do quanto eu amo você. Do quanto eu amo Lucca. – Jensen disse, não se importando que uma lágrima caísse. Lágrima essa que foi limpa por dedos infantis – E você pode ter certeza que você e seu irmão são os melhores filhos que um pai pode querer. Pode desejar. Você é minha vida, Bri.

Briana sorriu amplamente, o abraçou apertado no pescoço e pegou o papel dobrado que estava disposto ao lado do corpo dela, na toalha onde eles estavam sentados.

\- Eu sei que já te dei um presente hoje, mas eu queria também de dar isso. Fui eu quem escreveu. Não mostrei nem pra mamãe. Isso é para você, espero que você goste. – e então ela se afastou e se sentou de frente para ele, no chão.

Jensen abriu o papel com uma delicadeza extrema, como se fosse um objeto precioso que precisasse de cuidados extras. Dentro havia um desenho de duas pessoas à beira de um lago, um homem e uma mulher, e duas crianças. A mulher parecia dançar, o homem tocava um violão sentado na areia, uma criança dançava junto com a mãe e a outra criança estava acima das nuvens, olhando para baixo e sorrindo. Jensen entendeu toda a mensagem do desenho. E foi então que começou a ler o poema que acompanhava o desenho.

 

_Um dia meu irmão foi embora,_  
_Foi embora para sempre._  
_Ele foi brincar lá fora,_  
_E lá fora era muito longe._  
_Meu irmão estava sozinho._

_Mas eu fiquei. Fiquei com mamãe._  
_Mas eu não tinha pai._  
_Eu pedia por um pai._  
_E depois ganhei um pai._  
_Mamãe voltou a sorrir._  
_E agora tenho um pai._  
_E meu pai é fantástico._

_Meu irmão não está mais aqui_  
_Mas eu sei que ele cuida de mim_  
_E eu sei que ele ama nosso pai_  
_Assim como eu amo. Muito._  
_Somos uma família agora._  
_Uma família muito feliz._  
_Briana._

 

Jensen terminou a leitura e olhou para Briana, que estava sentada em frente a ele, de pernas cruzadas em posição de Buda e o olhava fixamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele apenas sorriu para ela e abriu os braços. A menina se jogou neles e enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do pai. Jensen a abraçou forte, fechando os olhos. Depois de alguns minutos, ele a afastou e disse, olhando nos olhos dela:

\- Obrigado, minha princesa. Muito obrigado. – ele abriu um enorme sorriso e a beijou na testa – Você me deu presentes lindos hoje. Lindos. Eu não poderia ter pedido uma filha mais linda, inteligente, brilhante, amorosa e que eu ame tanto. Tanto. Saiba que desde o momento que eu te vi, no lago, eu a amei e à medida que eu fui conhecendo você eu pedi a Deus que, no dia que eu tivesse uma filha, ela fosse exatamente igual a você, meu anjo. Quando eu soube que você era minha, me senti o homem mais realizado, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Nunca, em nenhum minuto, duvide que eu amo você, que eu não queria ou quero você ou seu irmão. Nunca. Tá? – Ele voltou a abraçá-la apertado e depois de alguns minutos voltou a afastá-la e disse – Precisamos voltar pra casa. Sua mãe está esperando por nós, e ainda temos que ir na casa do vovô Alan. Preciso dar um abraço nele. Hoje é o dia dos pais.

\- Sim, _daddy_ , precisamos. Eu também tenho um presente para o vovô. Mamãe me ajudou a escolher e acho que ele vai gostar. É um livro sobre cavalos. – Briana já estava de volta no seu humor habitual. Alegre, falante e enérgica. Ela se levantou e continuou falando sem parar – Tio Josh vai estar lá, né? E eu também vou ligar para Tio Ju e Tio Nick. Tudo bem, né? Você não vai ficar triste porque vou ligar para eles no dia dos pais? Tio Ju e Tio Nick sempre me disseram que eu podia pensar que tinha dois pais. Mas eles nunca foram de verdade, você entende, né? Mas eu amo os dois. E eu quero...

\- Bri! Bri! Fale mais devagar. – Jensen ergueu as mãos para acalmá-la – e fique tranquila, eu não estou e nem ficarei triste por você falar com seus tios. Eles são seus tios e te amam. Você pode falar com eles sempre que quiser. Sempre. – Depois de ver o amplo sorriso espalhado no rosto de Briana, Jensen continuou – Mas vamos lá, sua preguicinha. Me ajude com as coisas aqui, e depois iremos pegar Samson e Tiger.

A garotinha o ajudou, falando sem parar sobre as coisas que ela iria fazer nas férias, sobre o quanto ela queria ir ao Six Flags com tio Josh e Jordan, sobre os planos que ela tinha de acampar na fazenda, sobre como vovó Donna ia ensiná-la a fazer o bolo de chocolate favorito dele, como vovô Alan ia ensiná-la a jogar golfe, o que provocou um sorriso de contentamento em Jensen, por ver que sua filha estava muito bem adaptada à nova vida e à família. Jensen não poderia estar mais feliz. Mais satisfeito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen e Briana cavalgaram de volta à fazenda, rindo e trotando. Jensen não permitiu que a menina galopasse, porque ela ainda não tinha tanta experiência assim e ele preferiu não arriscar, mas eles se divertiram com o passeio de volta. Ao se aproximar da fazenda, ele viu que havia mais carros na entrada e franziu o cenho. Eles não estavam esperando visitas. Eles iam para casa de seus pais. Ainda intrigado, Jensen foi em direção aos estábulos com Briana. Ele desceu do cavalo, fez um afago no animal e o entregou a Pete. Em seguida tirou Briana da sela, esperou que ela conversasse um pouco com Samson, agradeceu a Pete e a carregou para fora, em direção à casa.

Quando ele se aproximou, pôde perceber que era o carro do seu pai e do seu irmão. Jensen ficou confuso e Briana deu um sorrisinho malicioso, o que fez Jensen ter a certeza que ela sabia de tudo.

\- O que tá rolando? O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez, hein? – Jensen falou brincando e ao mesmo tempo fazendo leves cócegas na menina, que começou a gritar gargalhando.

A porta se abriu e Jordan correu em disparada para fora, seguido de perto por Josh.

\- Jordan, devagar! Você vai se machucar uma hora dessas! – Josh falou exasperado, como se repetir aquilo adiantasse alguma coisa.

\- Tio Sensen! – o garotinho cumprimentou Jensen com um aceno e se virou para Briana, rindo - Bri! Eu trouxe um jogo novo, duvido que você ganhe de mim!

\- Duvida? Vamos lá dentro, que eu vou te mostrar quem é joga melhor, seu bobão! – e os dois correram para dentro da casa.

\- Eu juro que não sei por que eles não podem andar normalmente, sem correr – Josh disse, com uma carranca.

\- Porque eles têm a energia que nós não temos mais, Josh. – Jensen falou e cumprimentou o irmão com um abraço – Um dia a gente correu assim também e quebramos uma porrada de ossos! Mamãe que o diga!

Josh riu assentindo e eles foram para dentro de casa. Ao entrar, Jensen foi recebido por um cheiro de comida caseira e pessoas rodeando a mesa e o balcão da cozinha. Donna e Nana estavam no fogão, Vivian conversando com Nath sobre bebês e seus difíceis primeiros meses, o pequeno Jake descansando no bebê conforto em cima da mesa, Alan folheava um jornal na outra ponta da mesa. Faltava Mackenzie, que provavelmente viria com o próprio carro mais tarde. Ao fundo se ouviam os gritos e risadas das crianças. Assim que o viu, Vivian sorriu, levantou-se e se aproximou dele.

\- Achei que seria melhor uma comemoração aqui em casa, como o seu primeiro dia dos pais oficial – ela o enlaçou pela cintura e o beijou na bochecha. Jensen inexplicavelmente não soube o que responder. Ele só olhou em volta e sorriu.

\- E aí? Como se sente, filho? Como é estar do outro lado? – Alan se aproximou dele e Vivian o soltou – Como é ser pai ao invés de somente filho? – Alan parou do seu lado e esperou.

Jensen respirou fundo, olhou em volta e sorriu:

\- Inexplicavelmente inebriante. E de uma felicidade que só agora eu entendo quando olho pra você, Dad – Jensen olhou nos olhos do seu pai, ainda sorrindo – Obrigado por tudo.

\- Eu que agradeço, filho – Alan o abraçou e disse baixinho no seu ouvido – Feliz dia dos pais, Jensen. Que Briana te faça tão feliz quanto você, Josh e Mackenzie me fazem.

\- Ela faz, Dad. Muito – Jensen abraçou seu pai de volta, um tanto quanto mais apertado e de repente sentiu alguém puxá-los.

\- É assim, Alan Ackles? Por que diabos eu sou sempre preterido pelos meus pais, em favor do irmão famoso que só apronta? – Josh disse, fingindo indignação – Eu nunca recebi um abraço antes do meu pai, me felicitando por ser pai. De dois lindos e inteligentes Ackles! Qual é, Dad?

\- Joshua Ackles, deixa de ser estúpido! Quando Jordan nasceu e você chorava feito um bebê, eu te segurei no colo e no nascimento de Jake você quase desmaiou no meus braços – Alan disse, puxando seu filho mais velho para um abraço também, diante dos protestos de Josh e risada de Nath – E sim, você é um tolo por achar que eu não diria isso a todos algum dia.

\- Sacanagem! Puta que pariu, Dad, você prometeu! – Josh disse, rindo e em seguida olhando para Jensen, carinhosamente – Parabéns, maninho!

\- Para todos nós, Josh. – Jensen se aproximou do pai e do irmão, abraçando-os. – Somos todos uns pais sortudos do caralho!

\- Pelo amor de Deus!! Onde estão os modos de vocês? – Donna disse, exasperada – Isso lá é jeito de conversar? Alan Ackles, dê educação e limites a seus filhos! – Donna então olhou para a porta lateral e falou - E o que o namorado de Mackenzie vai pensar sobre vocês, seus bocas-sujas?

E então os três Ackles olharam para a porta de entrada da cozinha, onde Mackenzie estava entrando com um rapaz que parecia que tinha saído de um show de rock, e tinha a boca aberta numa expressão de surpresa. Os Ackles o olharam dos pés a cabeça e Jensen e Josh disseram juntos para seu pai, como se aquilo tivesse sido ensaiado:

\- Faça valer sua autoridade de pai, Dad! – e ambos olharam para Mackenzie com os braços cruzados no peito e carrancudos – Mackenzie Ackles!

\- Qual é, caras! Vão cuidar dos filhos de vocês e me deixem em paz – ela entrou na casa e puxou o rapaz pela mão – Eu não preciso de três pais! O meu já está de bom tamanho! – ela se aproximou de Alan e disse – Feliz dia dos pais, Dad. – olhou para seus irmãos e completou – Para vocês dois também, seus idiotas!

E então Alan Ackles puxou os três filhos para um abraço e num movimento repentino os quatro começaram a rodopiar pela casa, como se estivessem fazendo uma dança indígena.

\- Oh, meu Deus! Não ligue para eles, Ethan. – Donna disse ao rapaz – Eles sempre fizeram isso, desde que Josh começou a andar. Sente-se, e fique à vontade.

\- Puta que pariu! Como eu vou ficar à vontade na casa de Jensen Ackles? – o rapaz disse, meio que assustado.

\- Oh, não! Outro boca-suja não! – Donna disse, afastando-se em direção ao fogão – O que acontece com os homens, que nunca conseguem falar sem xingar? – e então as crianças invadiram o recinto e se juntaram à dança maluca que eles faziam na sala. Vivian, Nath e Ethan apenas ficaram observando, rindo diante da alegria dos Ackles. Maravilhados com tamanha união, num gesto tão infantil como dançar em roda.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> A música é “My Girl” de The Temptations.


End file.
